Lover's Comfort
by DawnsLight
Summary: 1shot intentionally. Grief and perhaps love laid her in his bed. He ravished the earth bound Angel like no other. But she always belonged to someone else. So Deceive the Deceiver & find true love in sin.


one-shot intentionally. Grief and perhaps love laid her in his bed. He ravished the earth bound Angel like no other. But she always belonged to someone else. So Deceive the Deceiver and find true love in sin.  
"Speaking"  
Flashback Lyrics  
  
Chapter One- Deceive the Deciever  
  
Beauty Queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else  
  
His heart stopped at the sight of her. Her raven hair spillling over her shoulders in an imitation of a black cascading waterfall. Her small feminine frame staning in the darkness of midnight at his door step in the pouring rain as the streetlight gave a well defined view of her slender curves that resided underneath her sheer lace purple night dress that was soaked through and through. Her delicate fingers trembling at her sides as the small water drops fell from her eyes mixing with the aroma of salt and sakura blossoms.  
  
I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so mayn times but somehow I want more  
  
Though while his heart rejoiced in her late night visit, his soul ached with a throbbing pain to watch her drop into a despaired shamble. Her sadness though silent in physical sense spoke volumes in emotional perception. Before he had the chance to exhale any air he snapped her inside his home and embraced her tightly against him. Memories of the past few months flooded past him like spiritual waves.  
  
She had come to the small picnic their friend Sango and her husband Miroku, a monk now of the temple they ran together, had planned. He could tell that something was not quite right with his long time friend, the woman he had cared about so deeply but kept the emotion well hidden. She had just recently been engaged to the wealthy wolf boy who was her fathers boss in a computer business they shared.  
  
Her eyes were constantly casted downwards as everyone spoke to each other in pleasant tones and oblivious eyes. But he had noticed and said nothing until the happy couple walked away to take an evening stroll toward the Duck lake. His hand rested shyly over her own as if afraid she would suddenly flair her Miko powers and destroy him instantly. But the movement proved that he was willing to take the risk as long as she was comforted.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
It was always this way. He would only show the softer, more caring side of himself around her in the privacy of hidden silence. But she never did mind. Accepting what he offered with opened arms a bright smile. In a way, it was his heaven on earth, his shelter from the criticizing glares of hypocritic humans and hearltess demons. She was his earth bound angel.  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask if her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
That day she spilled out every thing that she had found out about her fiance, Kouga. How she had suspected him of adultry and how she collected evidence of the the hypothesis. Evidence that supported it in full. That was his Kagome, the smart scholar who always managed to bring a smile and a little hope to the world while being graciously clumsy at the same time. He had taken her away from the harsh world that she learned was the truth of reality that night, letting her forget her despairs and sorrows in the comfort of his embrace and bedroom. Silently telling his love of her within their intimate love-making.  
  
And she will be loved She will be loved  
  
The silent affair stayed hidden even from their closest friends and of course Kouga, which was amazing to him, because Kouga was a full blooded demon so he should have picked up on the scent of love-making and how his own covered the innocent girl like a second skin. Amazingly though she had told him that her lies to Kouga about her only spending time with her friends was working. Kagome and him continued their love fest, her seeking the comfort he offered and him willing to give it as long as he had his angel. Later on she confronted the wolf about his doings but said nothing of her own, seeing as it was only fair. The man's affairs though were only with random women, a different one each time he repeated the act. It was as if they each were staring in a never ending drama, that was until Kouga finally stopped as well as Kagome, but a sequal was soon to be made.  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
She broke into sobbed cries, her body wracking violantly against his strong form. He attempted to hush her tears and wails with whispered praises and gently head caresses. Sighing in content when she was calmed considerably her breathing still ragged. He tilted her face by her small chin to face him, looking into her emotion filled eyes. A great sadness, one that spoke of deception and thousands of lies. He grew angry at the thought of someone hurting the earth chained angel as he gazed into her azure jewels.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore  
  
He demanded and answer softly. Gripping her arms firmly but with care. She took a moment to regain her ability to speak.  
  
"I...Found his phone...he was still gone...so I looked at the phone book...and noticed an 'Ayame' in there..."  
  
His brow furrowed as he tried desperatly to recall the memory the name had flinted by until finaly realization dawned on his features. The secratary Kouga had personally made sure to hire...the one he hired two months ago...the same girl that had callen Kouga at home only to have Kagome pick up on the line and the sexual Inuendo's the girl had given before even knowing who it was she was speaking with. Of course Kagome never confronted Kouga about it. He grit his teeth.  
  
"So...so I called the number and she picked up."  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along  
  
Her blue eyes suddenly peered up at him. Shock and betrayel in their depths but also the strong flint of revenge as she prepared to tell him her discovery.  
  
"Kagome..."  
"He was there with her! I heard him in the background! They were...they were..."  
  
She could not finish as her eyes brimmed with another onslaught of tears. The man she gripped tightly growled deep within his chest, anger and hatred radiating from him like a tangible thing. His hand flexed the hard muscles that itched for the taste of blood. Kagome tilted her gaze to face him, her eyes wide in horror as she witnessed hot gold drown in the deep pigment of furious blood. She grasped desperatly to his waist, wrapping her arms tightly around him and refusing to be removed.  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want  
  
"Inuyasha no! Please..."  
  
He glanced down at the pleading angel in confusion allied with revenge against her fiance.  
  
"But he hurt you! He made you cry, Kagome!"  
  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved  
  
She pushed her gaze up to capture his eyes, smiling gently at him as if everything was alright with the world at the moment. It seemed to him that she was more upset of how Kouga had lied to her and broken her trust rather then how the demon didn't love her like a man should love a wife. He stood confused. Her hand pushed forward to brush away the silver hair that had fallen in his eyes. No more the sadness in her own, no more did she smell of pained grief. She was not truelly sad about losing a man like Kouga. More happy about gaining a man like Inuyasha.  
  
I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that good-bye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
It was then he noticed that she used her left hand to push away the offending hairs, her ringless hand for the matter. Quickly as if striking for prey, her snatched her wrist gently, being mindful of his strength and claws. He examinedher ring finger. No silver band rested on the delicate long finger with the lilac painted fingernails. He glanced back at her, hoping she would answer his unasked questions, and praying to every god he knew of that the small spark of hope residing in his chest was not in vain.  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
She smiled as if proud that she had just completed some grat feat with nothing short of the highest score. Her happiness seeping into his bones and relaxing more then anyone else could. His hands traveled toward her waist, holding her sides firmly in his grasp as she rested her own hands against his shirtless chest.  
  
"He doesn't own me anymore Inuyasha...I'm free."  
  
He grinned back at her as if he knew something she did not and leaned down to brush his lips against her ear, whispering huskily. "He never did own you, Kagome. And he never will."  
  
He pulled back to watch the smile in her eyes and the small shiver that passed over her skin. He quickly caught the flicker of a question in the orbs though.  
  
"Do you-"  
  
He grinned and yanked her tighter against him, effectivly cutting her off from the question she wanted to know so desperatly and spinning her to the center of the large living room. Finally he set her back down on her feet, letting her get her giggles under control and the dizziness from her eyes. It did not take long and quickly she was staring at him in confusion to his odd behavior. He could only give a knowing grin when he pushed his face down directly into hers, only mere inches from her skin.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
"I Love you Kagome Higurashi. You are mine and only mine. No one else can take you from me."  
  
Tears filled the line of her eyes once again that night and she was overcome by the feel of his strong lips pressed gently against her own, seeking enterance into her sacred temple. Giving thanks to the gods when she opened the passage and let him prey upon her tongue with loving gestures. They drank from each others soul and emotions. Draining out past horrors to replace them with resplendent sensations. Inuyasha finally pulled away to stare back at her, the smirk still placed on his lips and the fire burning hungerly in his golden eyes.  
  
"I Love you as well my Inuyasha."  
  
Her hands traveled up the length of his chest and past his face to land gently on his cat like ears, her fingers gliding over the appendage with natural ease and smiling when a dog like purr erupter from his throat, rattling his chest. The sound coming out more like an aroused growl. His eyes became unfocused as he concentrated on the feel that her fingers enticed in him. Finally he gazed back at her, letting his eyes run down the length of her body from head to small toes. He grinned and pulled her arm away to slide his hand over hers, cupping the small one. He lead her toward the other side of the house, pulling her down the long hallway.  
  
"Come on koi, we've got to get you out of those wet close and warm."  
  
Look for the girl with a broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned against his side as he opened the master bedroom door and pushed her inside before him, quickly shutting the door which revealed the large sign on the wooden frame decorated with a black colored board the words dripping in bloody red letters. "Fuck Off!"  
  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye..A/N- So what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
